


Ante Up

by corsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsair/pseuds/corsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Hook play strip poker.  Inspired by tumblr user imke14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ante Up

 

“I don’t make the rules, Hook.  Give me your vest.”  Emma had clearly won this hand.  It was her flush against his three of a kind. Hook just sat there looking indignant. “It’s _strip_ poker. Now _strip._ ”

Hook began unbuttoning his vest. “Those are awful harsh terms for a game based on luck, lass.”

“Oh shush, you’re only saying that because you’re losing.”  She was right.  Emma had only lost her jacket.  Hook was already down his coat, hit belt, his boots and now his vest. “I’m pretty sure that if I was the one losing clothes every hand you wouldn’t be complaining.”

“You’re right about one thing, love.” Hook stood up as he shrugged his vest off his shoulders and dropped it onto the side table with the rest of his vestments. “I am disappointed that you’re so clothed.” He looked at Emma with his smoldering bedroom eyes.

“I’m staying dressed until the game is over.  You’re not going to win by making me forfeit.”  Emma knew she shouldn’t be surprised that he was trying this. “Isn’t that bad form?”

“Fair point, but you did say _until_ the game is over?” He winked and raised an eyebrow. “Is that a promise?  It would be cruel to get my hopes up like that.”

Emma put on a strong face. Why was this working?  It must have had something to do with him being gorgeous and half naked across from her. “I never promised anything.”

“Well then I’ll just have to start winning, won’t I?” He just kept coming at her. It wasn’t quite irresistible.  She was managing to resist this long, at least.  It was hard, though. “Of course I’m sure I’ll be able to see you naked soon anyway.”

Emma cocked her head to the side and let out an incredulous sigh.  “How do you figure that one?”

A sinister smile formed on Hook’s face. “I can tell you want me. Do you think I don’t see how you’ve been staring at my chest?” He paused for a moment, eyes prying into Emma’s. “And now I’ve made you blush.  You really are entirely too easy to read.”

“Shut up and play.  It’s your turn to deal.” Emma looked down but she could feel his eyes still staring at her.  He was right.  She wished he wasn’t but he was.  She wanted him and he wanted her.  By the end of this game one of them would be nude.  She really didn’t want to think about how compromising that moment was going to be but now it was all she could think about. 

_Stupid pirate_ she thought to herself. _If I don’t get my head in the game he really might start winning_.  She swallowed at the thought and stared down at the cards that were sliding in front of her.  She really didn’t want to be naked in front of man that she found so attractive, especially not when she didn’t want to admit she thought so.

Emma looked at her cards. She felt mixed emotions when she saw that she didn’t have a hand. What could she even do with a pair of two, a four, a nine and a jack? Sure it was a pair, but it was the worst pair possible.  She didn’t have any hope of making a straight.  She considered just turning in the whole hand and drawing five entirely new cards but decided to keep the pair of twos.  She wouldn’t admit it but a strong part of her wanted to lose. 


End file.
